


Broken Promise

by lunarkenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kenma is Yaku's child, M/M, Yaku was previously married, mention of cheating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5737021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunarkenma/pseuds/lunarkenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Let's just, stay as close friends? I don't want to lose you." We all know how well promises like that work, they don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Promise

**Author's Note:**

> I promise this isn't angst! Shout out to @ aceofseido on twitter for the pairing! 
> 
> I hope you all like it :)

\- I can't, I don't want to hurt my kid again if this ends badly. Yaku said quietly, voice filled with misery.

\- I promise I'm not like your ex, I'm not going to leave you like he did. The man pleaded, hoping to get Yaku to agree.

\- I know, I just..I understand, if I had kids I guess I'd probably be the same way. Let's just, stay as close friends? I don't want to lose you. 

\- Fine, I can do that. I'll do anything if it means I can stay close to you.

That was a year ago. We all know how well promises like that work, they don't. Within the first two months of that promise, Yaku started having feelings for Kuroo. Within four months, Yaku admitted his feelings and they started dating in secret, both hiding their love from Yaku's child, Kenma. Neither of them wanted to take a chance of hurting Kenma again with the loss of another parent.

The first time they went out, Kuroo took Yaku to a movie. They told Kenma they were having a man's night out, dropped Kenma off with his friend Hinata and then left, after prying Yaku away from Kenma as he acted like the helicopter parent he was. What they didn't tell him was that it was a romance movie.

By their twelfth date, they felt they had gotten their relationship down pat. It was invisible to anyone, but them, or so they thought. Kenma always sees small details, especially when it comes to his dad. He saw the slow tear in his father's old relationship happen. 

He saw the looks his dad gave his husband when he started flirting with others, he heard his father weeping quietly at night in the bathroom every Friday night and witnessed his father's relationship fall. By the end of that year filled the crying, betrayal, yelling and the vase shards on the floor of a blue vase that met its death during a fight, he would rather the two get a divorce. Sure, the two were his fathers, but Kenma wanted Yaku happy, even if that meant he needed to cut off a toxic relationship.

So, when Kuroo started hanging out at their house with Yaku and Kenma saw how the two acted around each other, he knew exactly what feelings they held for each other. It was especially visible when Yaku got the invitation in the mail for his other father's wedding. Kuroo comforted him the minute he figured out what Yaku was holding, his face filled with love.

Slowly, Kuroo and Yaku saw Kenma adjust to Kuroo. He no longer hid at first sight of Kuroo and he actually answered him, even if it was slow. Kuroo slowly visited more often, at first just a monthly dinner and then he'd come visit Yaku and help Kenma with his homework or take care of him with Yaku was stuck working overtime at flower shop.

Eventually, every Friday became movie night. Kuroo, his father and him watching movies as Kenma played his ps vita. Friday became the day he knew he'd see his father smile, something no one could manage but himself. It became a day he'd hear his father's laugh and see him enjoy himself. He knew it, he trusted Kuroo with his dad.

And so, this Friday seemed like a normal Friday to everyone. Kenma would play his ps vita and listen to his father have a great time with his so-called friend. But when Yaku and Kuroo went to go check on the laundry together, he knew something was up. Why would they both go check on the laundry? Was it like when women go to the bathroom together?

When they were gone more than five minutes and he hadn't heard the click noise of the washer door opening, he grew even more suspicious. His dad never took more than five minutes to switch the laundry over and that washer door always made a noise when opening and closing.

Beating his current level and saving the game, Kenma got up and quietly walked to their small laundry room, listening to every sound of the house. Silence. 

Opening the door, the first thing he noticed was the prominent smell of lavender from the scented detergent his father always used on their clothing. The second thing he noticed was his father's back as he made out with Kuroo against the washing machine. It took them a second to notice Kenma, but when Kuroo pulled away to breath, opened his eyes and saw Kenma, his eyes widened.

\- Kenma... 

\- Kenma, it's... it's not what it looks like. Yaku stutters out, pulling himself off of Kuroo.

\- I knew it, you and Kuroo are dating. Kenma says with a quiet voice, confirming that he was right all along.

\- What? How could you know? Kuroo asks, confused on how Kenma could possibly know they were dating after they had hidden their relationship so well.

\- Too close to be friends. He states and with that, Yaku and Kuroo let out a deep sigh.

\- And here I was thinking we were doing a good job. Kuroo mutters and Yaku swatted his head. 

\- Obviously we weren't, idiot. You aren't mad Kenma?

-No.

2 years later, when his dad got married (to Kuroo,) Kenma watched proudly, feeling confident that his father was finally happy and had someone who loved him just as much as his father loved them. He also helped Kuroo plan out his proposal, at the price of a new game and knowing his father would be happy.

As the three grew older, Kenma felt like it was fate for his father to have to deal with his ex first. All the cheating, crying and yelling was worth it because it led his father to Kuroo. Now his father was bound in a relationship that would never fade.


End file.
